LOONEY TUNES: OPERATION KATINA
by LooneyAces
Summary: Three years after the American Continental War, Bugs is getting ready to graduate from college with his friends. However, a terrorist faction called 'Free Erusea' has attacked the United States and started an uprising in the US and Erusea. Back to USAF duty, it's now up to Bugs and the team of AWACS SkyEye to put an end to the uprising. Takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe.
1. Prologue: Operation Katina

**Hello everyone. LooneyAces here with another new story. This is sort of the continuation of my other story LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES, except this one takes place in the year 2016. Anyway, because it takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe, Looney Tunes and its characters are own by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. The fictional characters are mine though. Hope you enjoy.**

Prologue: Operation Katina.

At the Pentagon at the US capital of Washington DC on June 2nd, 2016 , the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Secretary of Defense were discussing a threat posed by a group of militants from the Federal Republic of Erusea.

"Free Erusea has attacked the United States and they have managed to capture a old military factory at White Valley Bay in Alaska." said General Milley, the Chief of Staff of the Army.

"Not to mention they also capture some facilites in Erusea." said General Dunford, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

"Any word on the forces they have?" said Secretary Carter, the Secretary of Defense.

"They have a force of about 10,000 to 15,000 troops and are highly armed, including aircraft, ships, and artillery." said General Neller, the Commandant of the Marine Corps.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Secretary Carter asked.

"I think we should send some of our ships to shell their base of operations." said General Richardson, the Chief of Naval Operations.

"No, they may have their own ships there." said General Grass, the Chief of the National Guard Bureau.

"Don't we have someone who has a proposal on how to deal with this threat?" asked General Selva, the Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

"Yes we do." said General Welsh III, the Chief of Staff of the Air Force.

"Send him in." General Selva.

With that, the Secretary order those who was guarding the door to let the guy in. He is a middle-aged man, stands tall and he has brown hair. He is wearing a USAF blues uniform proudly showing his display of ribbons and his three-star insignia and he's holding a folder full of files. He holds his hands in salute. The Chairman returns the salute.

"Mr. Secretary, this is Lieutentant General Edward Donaldson. He was the commander of the Mobius Squadron during the continental war." General Welsh said.

"General Donaldson, I understand that you have a proposal on how defeat Free Erusea." General Dunford said.

"Yes, Sir." Donaldson said.

"We would like to hear it." General Dunford said.

"Well, I did some research on locations where the militants are being deployed at in the nation. The Free Erusea force here in America are mostly comprise of former pilots of the FEAF. Now, I have come with a proposal on how to deal with these militants. The USAF will send a single aircraft, along with the support of a single AWACS will be dispatched to these various locations and engage with the forces of Free Erusea before heading to their main base in White Valley Bay. Afterwards, our troops will check that base and capture any surviving militants. Meanwhile, the Erusean Army and the US Army will battle Free Erusea forces at Erusea." Donaldson explained.

"Now what single pilot can single-handedly take on Free Erusea in one day?" General Milley asked. Donaldson smiled.

"Mobius One." Donaldson replied.

"Ah, Colonel Bugs Bunny. The Ribbon Fighter. I've heard about him. A key figure in helping our forces achieve victory during war. He served his country well, despite the incident over Charleston. Outstanding pilot." General Welsh said.

"Yes, I also heard that the Tactical Intelligence Department release and astounding report today." Donaldson said as he hands the report to the Joint Chiefs.

"Are you sure he has what it takes? It's been three years since his last sortie." General Dunford asked.

"I know Bugs. I believe in him. If it wasn't for him, this nation would have been under Erusean control, and Hugo Schmitz's fascist government." Donaldson said.

"Let's hope that he accepts this mission." General Dunford said.

"Wait, isn't he still attending Acmetropolis University?" General Selva asked.

"He's gonna graduate from that university this Saturday." Donaldson replied.

"And his F-22 Raptor is still at Shleisinger?" General Welsh asked.

"Have we contacted the Erusean government about the situation." Secretary Carter asked.

"Yes. The Erusean government and military are cooporating with us to deal with Free Erusea." General Neller replied.

"Okay. I'm putting the Air Force in charge of this operation. General Welsh, if Colonel Bugs Bunny does accept this mission, when should we begin the operation?" Secretary Carter asked.

"Since he's graduating this Saturday and he was currently a college student during the war. We'll begin the operation tomorrow. Since the ribbon insignia on his squadron patch represents his university, so why not represent not only his country, but his university one more time? Donaldson, contact Colonel Bertz and let him know about the operation and info." General Welsh replied.

I'm on it." Donaldson said.

"Wait, do we have a codename for this operation?" Secretary Carter asked.

"Yes. The codename for this operation will be 'Katina'." General Welsh replied.

**Quick note. The Joint Chiefs and the Secretary of Defense are actually real people. Like I said, the Shattered Skies Universe is based on our reality. Check my profile page so that you can be reassured. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Call to Duty

**Hello everyone. LooneyAces here with another new story. This is sort of the continuation of my other story LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES, except this one takes place in the year 2016. Anyway, because it takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe, Looney Tunes and its characters are own by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. The fictional characters are mine though. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Call to Duty.

It is early morning in Acmetropolis University on June 3rd, 2016. At a apartment at the university, Bugs Bunny woke up to start his day. His roommate Daffy Duck also woke up as well. They have been waking up early for the past few days as they are preparing fo the biggest day of their lives, which is graduation day. As a matter of fact, graduation day will be tomorrow. Anyway, Bugs and Daffy started their morning routine. Soon, Bugs and Daffy were greeted by their girlfriends Lola Bunny and Tina Russo Duck. Anyway, Bugs, Lola, Daffy, and Tina were just hanging out at the apartment.

"Beautiful day today, isn't it?" Bugs said.

"Yep." Lola replied.

"I can't believe we're gonna graduate tomorrow." Tina said.

"Times does fly fast." Daffy said.

Afterwards, Alvin, and all of Bugs and Daffy's friends shows up to have a gathering since today is the last day of the existence of the group known as the Tunesquad. Even members of former group known as the Jocks shows up for the gathering. While the gathering was taking place, there was a knock on the door. This was odd for Bugs. Everyone was here, so could be at the door. Bugs goes to answer the door. To his surprise, it was Harrison, the USAF sergeant that he met when he joined the USAF.

"Sergeant Harrison? What are you doing here?" Bugs asked with concern.

"Major Harrison, now." Harrison said.

"Oh, congratulations on the promotion." Bugs said.

"Thank you. Anyway, mind if we talk in private?" Harrison asked.

"Hold that thought." Bugs said as he turns around to face Daffy. "Hey. Daffy, keep an eye on the gathering."

"Sure thing, buddy." Daffy said.

Bugs heads outside and closes his apartment door to talk to Harrison.

"What's going on, Major?" Bugs asked.

"The Air Force needs you to be call back to duty." Harrison said.

"Can't they wait for a little longer? My graduation is tomorrow." Bugs asked.

"The situation is serious. The Joint Chiefs of Staff and Donaldson said that you're the United States' only hope to stop a growing Free Erusea threat." Harrison said.

"That terrorist group that I heard in the news yesterday?" Bugs asked.

"Yes." Harrison said.

"Okay, what exactly do the Joint Chiefs do they want with me? The war's been over for three years and they should know about my graduation day." Bugs asked.

"They want you to sortie, head to multiple locations, and destroy them in a single day. If you do accept this, you'll be brief at the base." Harrison said.

"Might if I talk to my girlfriend about this?" Bugs asked.

"Yes, but I have to warn you, you have an hour to make up your mind." Harrison said.

"Okay. Come inside." Bugs said as he and Harrison heads inside an apartment.

"Anyway, Major, you want a drink or something?" Bugs asked.

"Well, I am thristy. I'll have a water." Harrison said.

Bugs heads to the kitchen to give Harrison a glass of water before calling Lola to speak with her private.

"What is it, Bugs?" Lola asked.

"The Air Force is calling me to duty once more, today." Bugs replied.

"What, can't they wait till after tomorrow?" Lola asked with concern.

"I'm afraid not. It involves that terror group that attacked the United States yesterday. Free Erusea." Bugs replied.

"I guess the USAF wants you to take care of it?" Lola asked, already knowing what the answer is.

"Yeah. What do you think? I mean, I haven't flown a combat sortie since September 26, 2013. Heck, I haven't flown my F-22 since that day. I know I'll be returning to USAF duty soon, but, I want to know what you think." Bugs said.

"I think you should do it." Lola said.

"Really?" Bugs asked.

"Sure. Think about it, the Ribbon insignia on your squadron patch also represent Acemtropolis Univeristy, the Acmetropolis University Infinity. Why not the great Ribbon Fighter represent his college one more time?" Lola said with a grin.

"If it wasn't for you, the Ribbon would have never happened." Bugs said.

"Besides, you kicked Erusea's butt before. Imagine Free Erusea's reaction when they find out you're engaging them." Lola said.

"You're right. Thanks babe. You're the best." Bugs said.

"Promise me you'll come back." Lola said.

"I promise, I'll be back." Bugs said before kissing her.

Bugs heads back to Harrison.

"I'll do it." Bugs said.

"We better get going now." Harrison said.

With that, Bugs tells everyone he has something he needs to do and puts Daffy in charge. Afterwards, Bugs and Harrison starts heading to Shleisinger Air Force Base.

**That's the end of chapter 1. Sorry for the very long wait, I've been busy with my other stories and been taking a break from the Shattered Skies Universe. Anyway, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Briefing

**Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Briefing.

Harrison is driving Bugs to Shleisinger Air Force Base so that Bugs can be briefed for his upcoming mission.

"Does Command has any little information regarding Free Erusea?" Bugs asked.

Harrison tells Bugs about some of the details about Free Erusea, their purpose, and who leds them.

"So this Alfred Eichmann is stil loyal to Hugo Schmitz's fascist regime, huh?" Bugs asked.

"Free Erusea was the slogan for the National Erusea Worker's Party. Apparently, Eichmann wants to reclaim the fallen facist Erusea from the provisional Erusean government and the United States."

"The Erusean government's reform from the United States' government needs to proceed smoothly in Erusea. If not, Erusea can never recover from the war." Bugs said.

"When the Erusean democratic government took over, I knew some of the Erusean people won't like it, but most of Erusea needs to be, let's say, reprogramed after what the fascist government has done to the country." Harrison said.

"True." Bugs said.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the base. Bugs looks at the surroundings. Things has changed since the last time he set foot at the base, and no familiar faces.

"You know where the other squadrons are?" Bugs asked.

"Rapier and Halo squadron are now part of the US-led coalition against ISIS. Omega Squadron is now deployed at Japan. They now use F-22s. And Vapor Squadron is deployed at South Korea. Viper Squadron is still here. They are currently securing the airspace abov the capital." Harrison said.

"Well, at least Viper and my brother's squadron is still here." Bugs said.

"Anyway, I'll go let the commander know you're here." Harrison said before he left.

Bugs goes to the locker room to out on his flight suit. Afterwards, he heads to the briefing room to wait for the Commander, which Bugs expects to be Donaldson. Afterwards, an officer walks in, but it isn't Donaldson. The officer is a middle-aged man. He was tall and he has black hair, and he is holding a remote for the projector.

"Where's Donaldson?" Bugs asked.

"He's at the Pentagon. He's gonna monitor the operation, not to mention he suggested you." the officer said.

"Oh." Bugs said.

"Anyway, I am Commander Johnson. I will be briefing you on this operation. Let's get started." Johnson said as he loads the projector. "Welcome back. Here is your current sitrep. Thanks to the valiant efforts of Mobius Squadron and the USAF , Erusea accepted the terms of surrender, and the continental war came to a close. However, militant factions led primarily by high-ranking officers of the Erusean Air Force have refused the disarmament order. They're now calling themselves 'Free Erusea', and the strength of their resistance increases daily. 'Free Erusea' have called for steadfast resistance from the remaining forces in each area and have succeeded in capturing an old military factory, acquiring a large quantity of weapons. In response, at 1530 today, the USAF has made the decision to engage in a special subjugation operation. After analyzing the combat results of the continental war, the Tactical Intelligence Department released an astounding report indicating that the mission execution capability of Mobius 1 rivals that of an entire USAF squadron. You are the only one we have who can accomplish this mission. We've confirmed that the enemy's headquarters are located on the naval island base in the northern part of White Valley Bay. You must disarm 'Free Erusea'. The codename for this operation will be 'Katina'. The fate of this mission rests in your hands. Launch."

"Location?" Bugs asked.

"Nevada, California, the Pacific, Hawaii and Alaska." Johnson said. "AWACS SkyEye will be your AWACS. After all, you two know each other."

"Good." Bugs said.

Bugs couldn't believe it. A report saying that he has the force of an entire USAF squadron. He let that thought slip aside, as he got up and left to head for his aircraft. He got to the hanger and saw his signature F-22 Raptor that he haven't seen in three years. It was painted in blue-tinted, than the usual gray colored scheme on most Raptors. On the nose, below the black canopy, shows in big black block letters was the acronym U.S.A.F. with the USAF logo next to it. And on the tail shows the famous Mobius Squadron emblem. Afterwards, Bugs climbs into the cockpit. Afterwards, Bugs turns on the plane and the engine roars to life. Afterwards, Bugs taxis to the runway and takes off to take on Free Erusea and will hear his good friend Stephan Palmer again.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Mission 1: Gambit

Mission 1: Gambit.

[Great Basin Desert, USA. June 3, 2016]

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, engage."

Bugs: "Glad to hear you again, Stephan, I mean, SkyEye. Let's do this."

AWACS SkyEye: "Cleared to engage."

AWACS SkyEye: "Locked on!"

Free Erusea Squadron: "He's behind me!"

Bugs: "Fox Three!"

Bugs: "He's down!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1 shot down a bandit."

Bugs: "Got him!"

Free Erusea Squadron: ""Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Red 9! I have no control! Ejecting!"

Free Erusea Squadron: "Enemt fighter approaching! One bandit!"

Free Erusea Squadron: "Shoot him down!"

Bugs: "You're not getting away."

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "Goodnight."

Bugs: "Radar lock!"

AWACS SkyEye: "You're in gun range."

Bugs: "Mobius 1, Fox Two."

Bugs: "He's down!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Splash one! Splash one!"

Free Erusea Squadron: "It's not working, get outta there!"

Bugs: "I spot an enemy transport. I'm taking him down."

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock."

Bugs: "Missile hit."

Bugs: "Firing!"

Bugs: "Say goodbye."

AWACS SkyEye: "Nice kill."

AWACS SkyEye: "Heads up, enemy radar spike."

Bugs: "Evading."

Bugs: "I got two transports on radar. Going after them."

Bugs: "I have you now."

Free Erusea Transport: "I'm spiked!"

Bugs: "Fox Two!"

Bugs: "Yahoo!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Radar lock."

Bugs: "This isn't your day."

Bugs: "Last transport is down."

AWACS SkyEye: "That's a kill!'

AWACS SkyEye: "Hard enemy radar spike!"

Bugs: "I'm spiked."

Free Erusea Squadron: "Fox Two."

AWACS SkyEye: "Warning, missile!"

Bugs: "Missile evaded."

Bugs: "My turn."

Free Erusea Squadron: "That aircraft...I can't be."

Bugs: "Missile launch!"

Bugs: "Gotcha!"

Free Erusea Squadron: "Blue 5, eject!"

Bugs: "One aircraft left."

Bugs: "You're not getting away."

Bugs: "You're mine!"

AWACS SkyEye: "Mobius 1, SkyEye here. All aircraft shot down."


End file.
